Have a Nice Trip?
by stephfarrow94
Summary: Ukitake is a school teacher at Shinigami Academy who is organising a school trip. Ichigo, Renji, Kaien and Grimmjow are the only students who sign up for it, but what Ukitake doesn't know is that they only did it so they could have their way with him. AU, yaoi, toys, IchiUki RenUki KaienUki GrimmUki
1. Chapter 1

**PaperFox actually gave me this entire fic to write as they didn't have the time to work on it themselves, so basically none of these ideas belong to me; I'm just doing as PaperFox had planned.**

**Also, this is just a prologue so that it's easier for me to write out; I don't like just jumping straight into plot and I feel it flows better this way.**

Jyuushiro Ukitake looked down at the sheet he was holding in his hand, a warm smile on his face as he saw that four of his students had signed it. He was a teacher at Shinigami Academy, and he had organised a trip out of their town called Karakura and over to Seireitei, the neighbouring city.

The four names the white-haired male had on his list were Ichigo Kurosaki, an orange-haired teenager who was easy to get along with, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, a blue-haired boy with a violent temper, Renji Abarai, a thick-headed teenager who gave Ichigo for a run for his money in terms of stupidity (though Jyuushiro would never admit it to anyone), and Kaien Shiba, a dark-haired teenager who Jyuushiro was sure (but not entirely) was related to Ichigo somehow.

Truth be told, Jyuushiro was a little upset that it was only those four who had signed up for the trip, but he would take what he had, just happy to know that _someone _had been interested in going on the trip.

The teacher sat down at his desk as he dug up the four boys' records on the computer, preparing himself for the trip, even though it wouldn't be for a few more days yet.

**-XX-**

The four boys of discussion were currently gathered together in Ichigo's bedroom, talking about their upcoming weekend with their teacher. The only reason any of them had signed up was because they _wanted _their teacher in ways that a student shouldn't, and they knew that this trip would be a perfect opportunity to claim the male as their own.

Kaien, the most reasonable out of the four, brought up an important issue in their plans. "Guys, what if Ukitake-sensei isn't gay?"

"Why should we care if he is or isn't?" Grimmjow spat, annoyance glinting in his eyes.

"Maybe because we'd basically be raping him if he weren't willing?" Kaien rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow was just about to lash out verbally at his friend before Ichigo interrupted. "Under no circumstances are we going that far, Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow sneered before he stood up, slinging his school bag over his shoulder. "See you fucks tomorrow. I'm goin' home."

Ichigo and Kaien said their goodbyes while Renji flicked through one of Kurosaki's yaoi manga, excited by the mere idea of what they were planning to do to their teacher in just two days.

"It'd actually be rather interestin', don't ya think?" Renji said, waving the manga around in his hand. "Doin' all that to Ukitake-sensei."

"We're sharing him," Ichigo clarified, just to be safe. "We decided it and we're sharing him. Just don't forget to bring all your 'toys', Renji."

Renji sniggered, hiding the action behind his hand. "Like I'd forget something like _that."_

"Actually, I think you _would," _Ichigo said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Renji got to his feet, ready to hit his friend, but Kaien stood in between them, seeming rather annoyed with all of the tension in the air.

"Will you both settle down and stop fighting?" Kaien moved back to his position on the floor next to Ichigo's bed. "It's annoying enough as it is."

Renji and Ichigo sighed before the redhead stood up. "Fine," Renji said, "but I'm gettin' food first."

Ichigo and Kaien looked at each other before they rolled their eyes. They couldn't wait until the weekend came; that much they were sure of.


	2. Chapter 2

**There will be a lot more hard-core stuff next chapters; this one is just a warm-up. Also, depending on how graphic this fic will be, I'm considering moving the lemons over to another site with links to them so that the story doesn't get removed. Let me know your thoughts on this.**

Jyuushiro was excited as the four teenagers got into his car. Ichigo was sitting in the front seat while the other three sat in the back. He couldn't wait until he got to Seireitei and they started their activities. It was just a four-day trip for a bit of time away from the stresses of everyday life, and he knew he needed a holiday himself. This would be perfect for him to relax as well as to get to know his students better.

As soon as the teacher had started his car and reversed out of the park, Grimmjow had started complaining.

"Why the fuck do _you _get the front seat, Ichigo?" the blue-haired boy growled as he kicked the passenger seat for good measure.

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he ignored the way his seat arched into the small of his back. "Because I'm special, Grimmjow."

"Oh, you're special, alright." Grimmjow smirked, and he laughed when Ichigo turned around to bite back.

Jyuushiro quickly cut in before hurtful words could be said, his godlike patience showing itself. "Boys, I would appreciate it if we could get there without a fight. Is that acceptable?"

Ichigo and Grimmjow immediately shut up, their infatuation with their teacher overriding their natural love for fighting.

"Ukitake-sensei, how long will it take until we're there?" Kaien asked, his pants feeling tight as he thought about what they were going to do to said teacher.

"About an hour and a half at the most, Kaien-kun." Jyuushiro smiled, feeling at ease around the boys.

Renji leant over and whispered into Kaien's ear. "Don't do anything to make him suspicious. Remember?"

Kaien nodded back. "I know. But ya can't tell me that you're not as excited about this as I am."

"Of course I am, but still..." Renji went silent as Jyuushiro started talking.

"Boys, we'll stop for lunch about halfway," Jyuushiro explained. "Anywhere in particular you would like to eat at?"

The four teenagers shook their heads, all thinking along the same lines; they all knew what they wanted to eat, and it wasn't food.

~~_**That night~~**_

The first night had gone well for the small group. They had arrived at the hotel they were staying at not long after lunch and had gone straight into their activities. They had spoken a bit about themselves and then played a few games before they left the hotel to have a look around town. They had returned in time for dinner and played a few more games before Jyuushiro had decided it was time for bed; he didn't have the best health and late nights on top of a lot of activity had always exhausted him.

The four boys were sitting in their own hotel room, Jyuushiro just next door. They were pulling things out of their bags, swapping ideas for their night around.

"He's definitely already asleep," Kaien said as he pulled a bullet vibrator out of the front pocket of his bag. "I checked on him just before. He's sleeping like a baby."

Grimmjow smirked as he held a paddle, a riding crop and a bondage suit. "Fuckin' perfect. I wanna wake him up by rubbing my cock against his mouth."

Ichigo and Renji grinned at each other as they pictured this in their heads. They pulled out their own toys and, between the four of them, they had a vibrator modelled after Ichigo's shaft, lube, handcuffs, a blindfold, a dog collar, leash, cock ring, two bullet vibrators, a paddle, riding crop and a bondage suit that could keep their teacher in the hogtied position.

"Everyone ready?" Ichigo asked as he gathered his own belongings and stood up, heading towards the door that connected their hotel room with their teacher's. His fellow students followed him, their own toys in their hold.

Kaien opened the door and stepped through, sneaking quietly, not wanting to wake the frail man until it was time. Ichigo and Grimmjow approached Ukitake first, placing their hands on the man's shoulders. Jyuushiro stirred and mumbled something, but he didn't wake up.

Ichigo glanced at the two behind him, nodding at the handcuffs he had placed on the ground. Renji retrieved them and gave them to his friend, watching as a skinny wrist was soon cuffed to the headboard of the bed. Kurosaki cuffed the next wrist beside it before he moved to chain his teacher's feet as well.

"Can I?" Grimmjow's voice was full of excitement, his pants tented and revealing his arousal.

"Sure." Ichigo stepped back with Renji and Kaien, watching as the blue-haired teen released himself from the confines of his pants, his large shaft standing proud.

Grimmjow stepped closer, smirking as Jyuushiro breathed softly, blissfully unaware of anything around him. He grasped himself, crawling onto the bed so that he was kneeling next to Ukitake's head. His arousal was already leaking pre-cum and, once he started rubbing the head of his cock against soft lips, a wet trail covered his teacher's mouth.

Jyuushiro's eyes fluttered open slowly, green orbs glancing around the room through half-lidded eyes in confusion. He didn't focus on anything in particular, but he opened his mouth and accepted the tip of Grimmjow's member that was soon pushed into his hot cavern. He closed his eyes once again, sucking slowly on the leaking cock, the only noise in the room wet slurps.

Grimmjow groaned and reached out, gripping a handful of white locks. He pulled, forcing more of himself in Jyuushiro's mouth.

The frail teacher's eyes opened as he allowed the intrusion, his eyes finally focusing on Grimmjow hazily as he started bobbing his head up and down, his face growing red.

"F-fuck...!" Grimmjow hissed, reaching down to cup the base of his erection, pumping what Ukitake couldn't take in. He heard the clanging of the handcuffs, his senior attempting to move but, even with the restraint, Jyuushiro didn't stop. "U-ukitake-sensei...!"

Jyuushiro groaned as he felt his own arousal build, his sleeping pants restricting him greatly. He was still half-asleep, but he knew enough to know that he had been handcuffed; this wasn't his first adventure into the kinkier side of gay sex, after all.

When Grimmjow felt himself getting close, his hands shot out, twisting into white locks as he held Jyuushiro's head still. He instead started thrusting at a furious pace, fucking the ill man's face in an aggressive manner.

Jyuushiro made no complaint, holding still as he was manhandled. His tongue licked at the hot organ every chance he got and, when a guttural moan from his student above him told him what was coming, he prepared himself for the onslaught of semen.

Hot liquid dribbled down Ukitake's throat, a small trail leaking down his chin. He accepted what he was given without complaint, swallowing everything that he could. Once he had been released and he felt a hand wipe at his chin, he glanced around the room, seeing the way his other three students were watching, excited beyond belief at what they had witnessed.

"Ukitake-sensei, we didn't expect you to be so... _willing._" Kaien grinned at his teacher, stepping forward to grab the white hair. He gasped at the shy smile on the elder's face, ripping at the hair he had in his hand in order to pull Jyuushiro's face towards his and crush his lips against swollen ones with bruising force.

Jyuushiro moaned into the kiss, his mouth as willing as it was just minutes ago, parting in order to allow the smaller tongue to invade his hot cavern, tasting all of him. When they broke apart, Kaien's gentle eyes surveyed the frail man with such love, Ukitake felt his heart soaring.

"You taste so good, sensei..." Kaien whispered. He tried to pull Jyuushiro back against him, but Renji and Ichigo shoved him out of the way.

"Our turn!" the two boys cried excitedly as they shoved their held items onto the bed beside the sickly male.

Jyuushiro moaned as he saw the toys his students had brought. His cock twitched in excitement, his kinkier side coming out of the deep recesses it was usually buried in.

"The dildo is Ichigo's," Renji explained as he tugged the blue sleeping pants from Jyuushiro's body. "The rest of these are mine, though. Let's have some fun."

Jyuushiro moaned louder as his bottoms were stripped from him, exposing his hard self to the rest of the students in the room. He shivered as it was hit by cold air, hoping that the boys would take care of him.

"Have you done this before, Ukitake-sensei?" Ichigo asked as he spread lube over the dildo he was holding.

Jyuushiro nodded. When he spoke, he was breathless. "...Please... call me... Jyuushiro..."

"Alright, then, Jyuushiro; come closer," Renji instructed, holding the dog collar he had just picked up. He smirked as his senior did as instructed, and he clipped the black material around the pale flesh of Ukitake's neck. He attached a black leash next, handing it over to Kaien, seeing as he hadn't had as much interaction as the others.

With that handled, the redheaded boy tied the blindfold around the older male's eyes, biting back a moan as Jyuushiro's breath hitched.

"Roll over, Jyuushiro," Ichigo instructed as he placed hands on frail hips. He helped the taller male onto his stomach, holding him down with one hand as he grabbed his abandoned dildo and placed it at the man's entrance. "Finger him, Renji."

Renji didn't hesitate to do as told. He splashed lube onto his fingers and shoved one inside of his teacher. He smirked as Jyuushiro moaned and rubbed his hips against the mattress, trying to create friction.

Renji's fingers were accepted easily, proving that Ukitake was much more experienced than the others believed. When he removed the digits, he watched as his friend pushed the tip of the dildo into Jyuushiro slowly, eliciting a loud cry of pleasure and another rock of the man's hips.

When Ichigo shoved the entire thing in all the way, Jyuushiro didn't wait for him to adjust; he immediately started pushing back against the sex toy, wanting more.

"P-please..." Jyuushiro moaned, his voice heavy with lust.

"Whore..." Ichigo muttered happily as he pulled the object out to the tip before he thrust it back in again in a rough manner, provoking a sob of pleasure from the man he was pleasuring.

Jyuushiro hadn't had sex in a while, his chronic illness having plagued him up until recently, and until now, he hadn't realised how sexually frustrated he was; he was used to having sex quite often.

Ichigo just rocked the dildo a few more times and, without even touching the oldest male's leaking erection, Jyuushiro came in a harsh manner, staining his blankets with his essence.

It was clear that Jyuushiro was exhausted, having collapsed straight down on the mess he had made, his body covered in sweat and ragged pants making their way out of his throat. The blindfold had come undone and his eyes flickered as if he wanted more but didn't have the strength physically to keep going.

"We'll leave you to rest tonight, Jyuushiro..." Kaien said softly, rubbing the sweaty cheek with his thumb as he leant down to kiss the man's forehead, "...but expect a harsher workout tomorrow, okay?"

Jyuushiro just grinned, almost as if he were looking forward to him.

"But before we leave," Grimmjow growled, grabbing the damp locks of hair and lifting his teacher's head from the mattress, "you have to suck us all off."

Jyuushiro nodded, laying on his back so that the boys could straddle him one-by-one. He sucked his students off before they left, not bothering to ask them to undo the handcuffs or to take the collar off; it was arousing, and it wouldn't be the first time he had slept like this before.


	3. Chapter 3

When Jyuushiro's eyes opened the next morning, he was relieved to find that the handcuffs had been removed and one of the boys had cleaned him up. He smiled brightly as he remembered what he had done the night before, knowing that it was illegal for him to be with his students and he shouldn't have done such a thing, but he couldn't bring himself to care; he had always found himself attracted to the four of them and now that he had them, he didn't want to let them go.

Stifling a couch, the teacher swung his legs out of bed and stood up, shivering slightly at the cold. He grabbed the yukata that had been abandoned on the ground and slipped it on, closing it tightly around his skinny body.

Making his way over to the door leading to his students' room, Jyuushiro opened it and stepped through, finding his new lovers sitting at the table tucked away in a corner.

The boys all looked up at the white-haired male's entrance, lecherous sneers crossing their faces. Grimmjow was the first to stand, and he approached the older male, his lustful expression never faltering.

Jyuushiro couldn't help but blush us all four boys' eyes scanned his body hungrily. He shifted his weight from side to side as Grimmjow stood before him, his baby blue eyes staring into green orbs.

"The fuck are ya doin' wearing clothes?" Grimmjow asked in a husky voice. His large hand reached out, tangling itself in white locks. He tugged, bringing the older male to his knees. Leaning down so that he could crush his lips against pale ones, his free hand slipped into the blue yukata and stroking the skin beneath it. When they broke apart, he saw such strong emotion in the other's eyes, he couldn't help but grind his hips against Jyuushiro's body. He moved to whisper into his teacher's ear, "Clothes aren't acceptable with us... _sensei..."_

Jyuushiro moaned, his face turning red as he felt himself become aroused again. He was aware of Grimmjow taking his clothes off and guiding him to lean on his hands and knees. He wondered what was coming next, but he didn't mind what it was, as long as it was good.

"We're gonna play a game," Grimmjow explained as he gestured for his friends to join him. "We're going to blindfold you and have a bit of fun with you. If you can guess who's touchin' ya, we'll give you something nice. Otherwise..." the blue-haired teen smacked his hand hard across Jyuushiro's backside, "...you'll get a spankin'."

Jyuushiro nodded, too overcome with lust to be able to talk. He watched Renji leave to enter his room, and he saw the redhead return a few seconds later with the blindfold they had used on him last night. He moaned softly as the dark fabric was tied around his head once again, feeling as excited as he had been last night.

The boys mumbled between themselves as they discussed who would go in what order, and what their teacher's reward would be if he guessed right. When at last they had organised everything, Grimmjow was the first to go.

The aggressive teenager knelt behind Jyuushiro, his hands reaching out to grip the soft flesh of the older man's rear. He stuck his tongue out and licked around Ukitake's entrance, loving the gasping moan he elicited from the man. He did that for a few seconds before he forced his muscle into the elder's body, tasting the flavour that was distinctively Jyuushiro.

"A-ah..." Jyuushiro bit his lip, remembering that no one had done this for him in a long time. It was a shame because it was one of his favourite acts. He wondered which student it would be. He didn't think it was Kaien; Kaien didn't seem like the kind of person to do things like this. Ichigo and Renji probably would, and Grimmjow was a definite yes; the blue-haired boy was as vulgar as they came.

"...I-ichigo..." Jyuushiro guessed, finding it hard to pick out of his three possible choices. He cried out in pleasure as a sharp smack was given to him, loving the stinging sensation it made.

"Fail, sensei!" Grimmjow laughed as he gave a few more swats to the reddening flesh for good measure. He moved out of the way for Renji to take his place, wanting to see how well this would go down.

Abarai sucked on his index finger for a few seconds before he slipped it inside the pale-haired teacher's backside. He poked around, looking for Ukitake's pleasure spot. He smirked, holding back a chuckle at the way Jyuushiro's hips shifted, guiding him straight to his pleasure spot. He knew, at this moment, that his adorable teacher was not as innocent as they had once assumed.

"R-renji..." Jyuushiro breathed out, focusing on the thickness of the digit that was penetrating him. It felt long and slender.

"Correct." Renji pulled his finger out of his teacher and moved to sit in front of Jyuushiro. Without warning, he reached out, gripping the hard cock in his hands. He laughed as Ukitake jerked in surprise, stroking the shaft gently. "Relax. I ain't gonna hurt ya, sensei."

Jyuushiro could barely breathe when he felt hot lips surround his cock. He groaned, shifting forward, trying to sink himself as deep as possible into the hot cavern. He felt Renji still his head, the younger's hands moving to his hips. He whimpered as he was dragged forward, understanding that his student wanted him to thrust into his mouth.

Bucking his hips carefully, Jyuushiro felt himself coming closer and closer to the edge. He wanted to thrust with all his strength, but he had to be mindful of the fact that he didn't know how experienced Renji was, and he didn't want to choke the boy. Renji probably hadn't sucked on many cocks every day since he was thirteen like _he _had.

Jyuushiro's cries got louder the closer he came to his limit. He was disappointed when Renji pulled away from him, wanting to come, but he knew he still had two more boys who he needed attention from first. He wasn't sure if they would repeatedly take turns on pleasuring him, but he knew they would all go at least once.

Ichigo was next. Mimicking the posture Grimmjow had made, he too, forced his tongue into the tight hole. He held Jyuushiro's hips, not wanting the older male to repeatedly move and knock his tongue off track. He allowed his teacher to help him find his special spot, but he then held Ukitake firmly.

Jyuushiro was close to crying with pleasure. His erection was throbbing and he needed release, but he never wanted this moment to end. Going through his list of students in his mind, he narrowed this perpetrator down to either Kaien or Ichigo.

"I-ichigo..." Jyuushiro knew he had to be right; he just couldn't see Kaien doing this.

Knowing that he had answered correctly, Jyuushiro prepared himself for the sudden onslaught of attention on his neglected member. He groaned, feeling yet again another mouth bringing him intense pleasure.

Tears split down pale cheeks as fists clenched desperately against the ground, overwhelmed by pleasure. Jyuushiro's body shook, knowing he was just about there.

When at last another finger made its way into the frail body, Jyuushiro let out a sob of pleasure. His green eyes snapped open, his vision black from the blindfold, as he cried out Kaien's name, _needing _the oldest student to finish him off.

"Very good..." Kaien whispered seductively as he pulled away from his teacher's rear end and instead moved to his front. His hand reached out, gently pulling white hair behind Jyuushiro's ear as he leant down and kissed the sweaty forehead.

Jyuushiro sobbed again, knowing what was coming – and he couldn't _wait. _"K-kaien... P-please..."

"Patience, Ukitake-sensei..." Kaien's lips kissed away the trail of tears that had slipped past the black material, kissing gently down pale cheeks and to the corner of Jyuushiro's mouth. He kissed down to the man's wet chin before he kissed back up and at last placing his lips gently against the elder's.

Jyuushiro reached out, wrapping his arms around Kaien's shoulders as he desperately returned the kiss, opening his mouth and moaning as he felt a hot tongue invade him. He whimpered, tensing as he felt his climax ripping from his body, pressing closer to Kaien. He needed the tenderness more than he had ever needed anything else, feeling so overwhelmed with love and pleasure, he didn't want anything else in his life.

When at last Kaien pulled away, he helped his teacher over to the small couch tucked away in the corner. He sat him down on it and fetched a towel, cleaning him up ever so lovingly.

"Ukitake-sensei, don't think for a moment that that's all that will be happening today," Ichigo said. "There will be more, so be ready."

Jyuushiro smiled tiredly, nodding. "I'll look forward to it..."

Renji moved to sit beside his teacher lazily. "You don't care that we're your students and could get you in so much trouble?" He smirked as Jyuushiro shook his head. "Good. Cause we wouldn't let ya go even if you did. Anyway, I could tell ya've done this before. Who with?"

Jyuushiro blushed at the mention and looked down at his lap. He was worried they would think he was a slut if he told the truth, but he loved these boys so much, he wanted to be completely honest with them and hope that they would love him for who he is.

"...Many, many men..." Jyuushiro said softly. "...I started when I was thirteen..."

The four boys' curiosity was peaked, and they all gathered around, waiting to hear the story.

"My best friend was curious about boys," Ukitake started explaining, "and he knew I was attracted to them. So he used me to experiment a bit in the school bathroom. Another student walked in and found me sucking my friend off, and word got out. Some people bullied me for being gay, but others wanted me to pleasure them orally. I agreed, and I spent every lunchtime in the school toilets with my fellow peers, pleasuring them with my mouth. Sometimes we even organised to meet up on weekends to do it. And when I got older and gave my virginity to my best friend, I started offering my body to my classmates. I didn't mind – I liked it. I wanted it. And when I got out of school and started college, I did the same thing. And now, even at our school, I let my co-workers use me."

Jyuushiro was prepared for them to leave, to think he was disgusting – a whore; so many of the students and even his teachers at his old school treated him like one. He knew that if these boys treated him differently like his classmates once did, it would break his heart. But, to his immense surprise, they all wore looks of excitement.

"That's so awesome, sensei!" Kaien said, his eyes bright as he leant over to wrap his arms around the man's shoulders. "You must have had a lot of fun back then. But now that we have you, we can't let you be with anyone else. Okay?"

Jyuushiro agreed without hesitation. He had known, from the second he woke up to the realisation that his student wanted sexual pleasure from him, he didn't want anyone else as long as he could have these boys. They broke him with such pleasure, invoked so many emotions inside of him, he couldn't possibly be happier with anyone else.


End file.
